


No Longer Void

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: What now? [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Catatonic OC, F/F, F/M, Intentionally Ambiguous, Legion's relationship is, Mercyfic, Multi, Not Susie/OC Character, Not a reader insert, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Trauma, Slight OOC, Stream of Consciousness, Susie is currently separated from Legion and she misses them a lot, The Void, The entity is gone, can be read as romantic or platonic, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: The Entity is gone, Susie wakes up in the resort without Frank, Julie, or Joey, but she's not alone.
Relationships: Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie, Susie & Original Female Character
Series: What now? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669573
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	No Longer Void

**Author's Note:**

> Dead by Daylight is the property of Behaviour Interactive, all rights belong to their respective owners. Some of the description of The Entity being gone and how Susie woke up were inspired by No one Escapes...Redemption? by Raving_Madman.

Susie needed to know where the others were, they were Legion, they weren’t alone. 

But right now she _was_ alone.

 _It_ was gone. (Gone? Dead? Could their master die?) 

She didn’t know what had happened to it, or to her others, or to _the_ others, the other hunters, the prey.

She was at the resort and the fog was gone, the pressure in her head was gone. 

She stood up and brushed her skirt off, fingertips resting against her mask indecisively, before her hand fell away.

Old habits, and all that.

She wouldn’t be able to look back and say what it was that drew her attention to the other presence in the room, maybe it was her sharp ears still picking up on strained breathing.

(Old habits, and all that).

There was a woman in the resort, just… sitting there. She didn’t look much older than her (older than she had been?)

She was sitting on the floor, still, her expression was blank, void of all emotion.

Frank had whispered to her once (she didn’t know how he knew but she wasn’t surprised, Frank always figured things out, and they listened, and they followed, it was just how they were), that eventually the prey became empty, that their master would throw them away somewhere, to a place that was as empty as them.

She didn’t know if that was where the girl came from, but she suspected. The other girl still hadn’t reacted, Susie was bloodied and dirty and still had a knife in her hand, and she hadn’t so much as said a word.

She barely moved when Susie came toward her, when she tucked the knife away (what would the point be?), when she crouched in front of her and touched her shoulder, nor when she left and came back with a blanket that she tucked around her shoulders.

Her others wouldn’t describe her as tender, Julie was closer to that than she’d ever been, but what she _was_ was alone, and so was this girl, and she didn’t have to slice her open and place her on a hook for a master that she never wanted to serve. 

She didn’t know if the girl was even aware of what was happening, other than the occasional blink she’d not reacted.

She needed to see if there was food, she needed to keep this place warm, and she needed to plan. 

The next few hours were uneventful, up until she needed to sleep, she wasn’t going to leave her sitting in the entrance room all night, so she ended up having to half carry half drag her up the stairs, faltering when she considered what room to put her in. 

Ultimately she found a room with two beds, and promptly placed the girl in the one closest to the wall (if you had been there and thought to ask, she would tell you she didn’t realize she was placing herself between the girl and the door, maybe it would be true, maybe not. Maybe her reasoning was a desire to protect, maybe not). 

She hesitated before she struggled through the process of putting the blankets over her, and began to turn away, stopping when she saw the slight shift. 

The girl had moved, just a bit, sinking further into the sheets -no not sinking- she’d adjusted, she moved.

She thought as she looked into her eyes that there was… was something. A flicker of light, of life.

She took her mask off and left it by the door.

She will find her others, she won’t put it back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm new to the game and lore and wasn't entirely sure what voice Susie should have. I find Legion a particularly fascinating lot, their relationship with each other and how much they were or were not killers by nature. (The description of one of Susie's particular outfits is very interesting there).  
> Our OC is very vague intentionally, I didn't feel like any specific Survivor fit into the role I wanted them to function for this story, which is a very self indulgent "killer being nice" fic (I do not consider them a reader insert or self insert, I'm not comfortable with writing that).  
> Yes I did envision Susie as wearing this outfit: https://deadbydaylight.gamepedia.com/File:Legion_outfit_007.png  
> Or this one: https://deadbydaylight.gamepedia.com/File:KK_outfit_014.png  
> Because... I really like them and have no other reasoning xD  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
